


I'm No Lady

by aprilreign



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mild Smut, Naughty Celebrian, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is new), he thought. (What has got into her, Galadriel I'd wager! Every bit of her mother.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This post is for my own entertainment. Will update and strive to improve my work. Thank You. Enjoy!  
> The characters are the property of Tolkien Estates.
> 
> Update: 9/10/16 I took out some slash elements.

 

_**Celebrian woke to a loud noise. Not startling but something familiar. She smiled as she pulled out from under his chin. She quietly watched him as he made the raucous. None the less it was still music to her ears.**  
_

_**Suddenly, he took in a rather sharp intake of air which made her jump. Chuckling at herself, she wondered how can he possibly sleep like this. Ironically, he looked so peaceful and untroubled as he slumbered.** _ _**Normally, he is not this loud. He just returned from a two-month visit from Gondor on official business. The trip back to Rivendell was exhaustive. His company had to fight orcs and wargs serval times.** _

_**She leans in towards him for a kiss, hoping to silence the snoring. He sleepily returns the kiss for a moment and turns from sleeping on his shoulder to laying flat on his back. Celebrian is quite pleased with herself as she now listens to just heavy breathing.**  _ _**Elrond is no ordinary elf, he is half-elven and has a few peculiarities stemming from his human bloodline.** _

__ _**Just thinking about his unique afflictions stirs within Celebrian.** (Several decades have passed since we have made such passionate love to one another and I hunger to please my lord once more.) ** **She mused to herself.** She can feel her heart pounding. He is such an   enchanting creature to behold. She kisses again and again, her breath coming in short pants as she became aroused. She knew it would take more to rouse her handsome lover from a slumber as deep as this.** _

_**Her fingertips were tentatively tracing over the muscles of his arms and chest. She could see the goosebumps rising on his skin from her touch. Reaching lower, over the tight muscle of his abdomen, she played around his naval.** _

_**Pressing her lips to his again, and kissing him long and deep, she was able to awaken him. Pulling back, Celebrian gazed at him.** **'Op**_ _**en your eyes my morning star.'She purred softly.** _

_**Squinting back at her, he murmured, 'Morning lovely one.'** _

_**'Morning.' She whispered. Forgive me for waking you El.** _

_**'Nonsense, there's nothing to forgive.' He replied warmly.** _

_**'I just wanted to please you....again.'** _

_**'Did you not have your fill last night?' He chuckled.**_

_**'Yes.'** _

_**'I take it that you yearn for more?'** _

_**'Yes.'** _

_**'Then by all means, you shall have more my lustful one.'** _

_**His mouth was caught up in a searing kiss. He felt her fingers dance and play their way down to his crotch, softly pulling and twirling his smooth curls. She wrapped her fingers around his cock. Elrond was used to Celebrian's stroking, especially if one or the other was too tired to fully engage. But it is nearly morning and Celebrian is hardly tired. She looks very excited.** _

_**The sensation of her stroking made him part his lips to moan in delight. Skillful hands moved over his rapidly swelling cock and  teased at the sensitive sac. Listening to his moans, her touch drifted further down and...cautiously explored his cleft.** _

_**Elrond tensed looking up at his wife with concern. She never touched him there...ever. Although some elliths find it erotic to finger ellins, it is very rare to find one who takes pleasure in the act.** _

_**'It's alright, I want to, allow me to try?' She asked, still stroking his shaft.** _

_**'Yes'. Elrond breathed, his soft grey eyes looking skeptical.** _

_**She rewarded him with a kiss. A shiver went through his body.** (This is new.) **He thought.** (What has got into her? Galadriel I'd wager! Every bit of her mother.) **He tried to calm his mind and his heart as he saw her press her fingers into her heat, probing for lubrication. Elrond stared at her in disbelief. He smelled her sweet scent, his desire growing and aching. Deep down, he's relishing and wanting this gift of pleasure Celebrian is offering.** _

_**'Yes'. he whispered as he felt a slick finger penetrate him. Feeling a little anxious, she slipped a second finger in a bit too soon.** _

_**Breathless with this new thrill, he did not mind. There was very little pain, surprisingly. His tight flesh gave into her with ease.**_ **_With a third finger,_** _ **h**_ _ **er fingers moved meticulously, it felt foreign and familiar all at once. It was curious and strange sensations of pleasure in the most intimate of ways.** _

_**Thrusting slowly Celebrian's unpracticed hands were searching, not knowing exactly what to look for but she continued pumping and probing with sensual enthusiasm.** _

_**Having the desire to help her, Elrond leans up and reposition Celebrian between his legs. He crosses them loosely around her. Placing one hand behind him to keep him steady, he begins to rock against her hand. He pulls her close for a kiss. He placed his hand over hers , guiding her and...after a few long moments, she struck what she was looking for.** _

_**With a sudden gasp, the Elven Lord jolted, then leaned into his wife, grasping at her shoulder. She relentlessly continued to strike the cluster of nerves, again and again. By all of Illuvatar's creations, his breathing was coming in rapid as he held on tightly to Celebrian. He began to tremble then shaking due to her awakening pleasures long untouched for millennia.** _

_**She felt his entire body becoming rigid as her now sure strokes are bringing him to the brink, to his peak and at the moment of climax, Elrond came with an unhinged force. A force Celebrian had never seen in all their years of lovemaking.**_

_**His hot cum shot up in long spurts, spilling between both of them. The peredehl was still clinging to her as she coaxed the last of his essence from his heavy shaft. His head fell to her shoulders as he desperately heaved for air. His wife kissed the crown of his head affectionately.** _

_**'My Starburst'! She exclaimed, smiling and awe-stricken. Celebrian gently pushed him back onto silky pillows and laid herself on top of him and settled. Slowly sliding her breasts and body in the creamy mess against his chest, and gently bit kisses into his neck.** _

_**It was a little while before the soft hues of dawn began peeking through the terrace windows. Eventually, Elrond asked, 'Why did you want to do this?'** _

_**'I always wanted to try it. I feared you would think less of me. The look on your face, had me worried that you disapproved, my love.' She confessed with a soft chuckle.** _

_**'I can not think any less of you, when I also desire it. I never thought to ask to ask a Lady to engage in such carnal desires.' Elrond also admitted.** _

_**'In this chamber, I'm no lady. I take no titles here my love.'** _

_**'You have taken me this nite.'** _

 

  _ **~Fin~**_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thier bodies merged and moved with love and devotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not know how to process a negative comment so I wrote this fic in response to the comment in chp 1

 

 

 _ **Elrond stood on the terrace gazing out over a sleepy Imladris. His beautiful Lady lay in slumber in** **their**_ ** _bed. A small tender smile appeared upon his face at the thought of the immense pleasure_ **_**he** **received**_ _**from her a short time ago. He sighed quietly**_ **_at how much he adored her. So lost in thought he was, of the light of his life, he suddenly noticed Anor peeking through the Valley with it's first tiny rays of sunlight. He gave another sigh but this one was not happy because it came with knowing that he had a very long and busy day ahead of him. Time away from his beloved._**

**_Slowly he turned and walked away from the terrace back through the draperies. As he crossed the short distance he studied her with his steel gray eyes. Silently watching her every move as breathed, how her cheek puffed up against the pillow making her lips look pouty and how her legs tend to take up his side of the bed._**

**_Somehow she seemed to sense his piercing eyes on her and stirred a bit. Parting her eyes, she gazed up at her husband with a brilliant smile. "Come back to me," she said softly, "you need your rest before your day starts."_ **

**_"It has already begun," he whispered giving her a lingering kiss upon her smooth forehead._ **

**_"When will you be free again?" She asked._ **

**_"It is the end of the month trading with neighboring towns and villages. There are several council meeting and even more business meetings. I will not be free from them 'till weeks end my love." He said with a pained weary face._ **

**_"You are so overdue for a holiday." she frowned._ **

**_"Your schedule is very busy also." He said as matter of fact. "Although, I will make it up to you every night."_ **

**_"I doubt every night. Remember my peredhel lover, you tire quicker than most." She giggled._ **

**_"But more vigor than most." He returned._ **

**_She grinned at him with open arms." Well then, indulge me once more. Looking up at Elrond pleadingly._**

**_And he obliged her with a chuckle sinking into her embrace. And kissed her with renewed passion. "Not to worry," he whispered, "we shall plan a marvelous holiday."_ **

**_With two fingertips, he slipped inside her, stroking her precisely as she desired him to. The half-elf was slightly pleased with himself as he watched his wife slowly coming undone by his touch. Continuing for a few moments more, till she couldn't bear it any longer before she could beg him, he shifted smoothly between her legs. Her body knew him and yielded easily to him and soon enough, he was deep inside Celebrian. Thier bodies merged and moved with love and devotion. The motions between them were so instinctive because they knew each other, how could they not after so many wondrous years together!_**

**_Oh, how Celebrian love how Elrond filled her! It was far too good. She wanted this to last as long as possible but they are too in tuned. It won't be long. Gripping his neck and back was all she could do as Elrond grinded into her. She_** **_breathed sensual almost musical, sounds of pleasure into his ear which made him groan against her neck. She quickened with tremors of pleasure washing over her, as Elrond released at nearly the same moment. They kissed until they could not move anymore._**

 

**_~Fin~_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was difficult to get out of my head. I always read Celebrian 'written' as weak, a rape victim, a symbol of sadness, trapped in a loveless marriage. These ome are great fics. I just want to see and create the moments of happiness, fluffy or smutty XD!!


End file.
